


「your creepy nightmare」| nct

by yiiiilling



Series: "nightmare" series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #hedidn'tdeservewhathappenedtohiminthisfic, #prayfortaeyong, Gen, basically taeyong is being chased around, i don't understand what i did here, i honestly feel bad for anyone who reads this, jk jk by the power of me i pronounce all of you immune it corona, lowercase on purpose, mark and chenle are basically evil as fuck, mark is an evil bitch, now stream kick it, prepare your dignity, prepare your holy water even though nothing sexual is happening, stream kick it for corona immunity, stream kick it for free 10000000 rolls of toilet paper, stream kick it for special grades, taeyong is basically the protagonist as usual, there's no smut you horny children, this is basically the scary version of chenle, why the hell did i sign up for this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiilling/pseuds/yiiiilling
Summary: it's his creepy nightmare.THIS WORK IS FULLY LOWERCASED. IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY NO PROPER GRAMMAR/CAPITALIZATION, I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.
Series: "nightmare" series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. bang

**Author's Note:**

> please remember that this work is fully lowercased. if you are affected by this, i don't know what to say to you other than that i am really sorry.

**OCT. 1, 2019**

taeyong was walking through the night, earbuds in his ear, listening to music.

he had his hands in his pockets, walking home from work.

yes, he affirmatively had work tonight. consider it weird or not, but really, it wasn't his choice to. the boss did.

and the boss was no other than _mr. zhong_ , father of a kid he didn't know about.

suddenly, he bumped into something.

he looked to the right side where he bumped into something...

 _a clown?_ he thought.

the clown turned back and smirked.

"you'd regret bumping into me _taeyong._ "

taeyong was shaken.

more like frightened, but shook's alright to say.

"how'd you know my name?"

"easy. it's not too hard to find out who works here in the neighborhood." the clown says, taking out a pocket knife, and spinning it around in his hands.

taeyong's instinct told him to run, _and he did._

he ran all the way back home, the clown slowly catching up.

and taeyong _couldn't let that happen._

he ran even faster, hoping to have lost the clown, he was getting even closer to his home.

and oh boy, _he thought wrong._

as soon as he stopped running, he heard footsteps behind him.

he sighed.

"look clown, if you're trying to kill me, just make this quick."

the clown chuckled.

"you're that easy-to-give-up eh? pathetic. i expected more from you, taeyong."

"everyone does."

"no wonder."

taeyong tries to walk away, but then is suddenly pulled back, with a cold blade against his neck.

"who are you?" taeyong asks.

"hm...you guess."

taeyong thinks hardly.

_the clown did have an appearance of pennywise._

"i don't know...pennywise?"

the clown laughs.

" _wrong. not even one single bit close._ "

the blade goes off taeyong's neck.

"you have until _october 31st_ to guess my name. good luck."

and the clown does the pennywise dance, then walk away. taeyong kept watching. the clown does pennywise's signature dance, then runs off.

taeyong shook his head, and walked down the sidewalk, shaking off the horrific situation he went through.

suddenly, he felt a buzz in his pockets. it was his phone.


	2. solved?

**OCT. 2, 2019**

last night's warning for taeyong was scary to say.

did he want to think about it? nope.

did he want to even think about it? nope.

he was laying in his bed, eyes about to close to get to sleep, until he heard his phone buzz.

all he could say that the only text he got wrong was that he was going to work right now.

and boy, did taeyong have enough with this clown-dude teenager whatever.

like what taeyong would expect, no answer at all.

but then, he re-read a message the number sent.

_hint: zhong_

taeyong put even more thought into the hint, then he started writing down the hints on a piece of paper.

_First hint was Z.CL_   
_Second hint was zhong_   
_zhong must be the Z in Z.CL_

_But what could the CL mean?_ He thought.

He decided it was best for him to sleep, since it'd help him get his brain okay for tomorrow.

but then, his phone buzzed, again.

_he really texts a lot._

at this point, taeyong really did want to look into this, so he went down the stairs of his home, and went to his brother, _mark._

"hey mark!!" taeyong shouted as he knocked on the door of the younger. he heard the door click open, and mark's face was _wrecked_.

"what happened?" he asked.

mark laughed, "nah, i'm just tired. taeyong why'd you wake me up right now?"

taeyong showed up his phone messages from the unknown number.

mark sighs.

"it's probably that dolphin named _chenle._ "

taeyong's eyes widen.

"thanks mark. now go to sleep alright?"

mark nods, then closes the door.

taeyongg runs back upstairs, then gets the piece of paper he wrote the hints on.

_First hint was Z.CL_   
_Second hint was zhong_   
_zhong must be the Z in Z.CL_   
_chenle must be the CL in Z.CL_   
_it makes sense now, Z.CL_

taeyong snaps his fingers.

"baam, it's solved i guess?" he says, lying down on his bed, holding up the piece of paper.

he checks his phone to see if he had chenle's number with his name on it, and surprisingly, _he did._

taeyong had to show that he solved the riddle to chenle.

_but taeyong did solve it way too quickly._


	3. k-town exploration

**OCT. 3, 2019**

taeyong was now heading to where mr. zhong's shop was located at, technically because he works there and he's supposed to be working there.

he didn't even bother turning on the ringer on his phone, since he already knew who the hell was the clown.

after a few five minutes of walking, he finally reached the shop, opening the door, seeing no one other than _chenle himself._

"hi taeyong, sit."

taeyong obliges and sits down.

chenle sighs, and then lets a small dolphin-sounding laugh. "you found out it was me didn't you." he says, taeyong nodding to the younger.

"why'd you make it so easy to guess chenle, plus that death threat, you know you can be sent to a youth detention centre for that behaviour!" taeyong says to chenle, the younger then feeling guilty.

"i didn't mean to take it too far," chenle whispers.

taeyong decided to forgive the kid, after all, he's still young to say, even though he should know better. _he probably got that behaviour from his grandfather_ taeyong thought in his brain. where else would he be thinking?

chenle then claps his hands, "oh right, my dad forgot to tell you that you didn't need to work today, and in case you came he told me that i should spend the day with you. how does that sound to you?" taeyong decided why not to, and so he headed with the younger out.

the two were both walking down the streets of toronto, where they both lived in. although chenle was born in china, he moved to canada, specifically the city of toronto, when he was around 6-7 years old.

taeyong was born in seoul, south korea, but then moved to canada just a few months before mark was born.

anyway, back to them strolling around toronto, they actually both decided to head to koreatown first, then chinatown to explore and eat much a lot.

finally, after a whole 15-20 minutes of taking the TTC, both bus and subway, the two finally got off and breathed in the fresh air around them.

"which place do you wanna go first?" taeyong asks the younger. chenle shrugs, but then he had a suggestion.

"let's go to 'just you sarah & tom'! i heard that they sell k-pop albums and more!" and from that, taeyong was being dragged through the sidewalk heading to the store.

they both reached the store, and it wasn't too crowded unlike how usually it'd be. taeyong was shook to say at the least, since he really loved k-pop as much as chenle did.

meanwhile, chenle was struggling to choose which album to buy. "need help with anything?" taeyong asks chenle.

he nods, "yeah, i don't know which album to buy! ateez or exo?!"

taeyong scoffs, "just buy them both, i'm paying. but you better pay for chinatown alright?!" chenle's face lights up, and he gives the albums to taeyong, who struggles.

eventually, taeyong ended up buying 4 albums: ateez's _treasure ep. 3,_ exo's _love shot_ , bts' _map of the soul: persona_ , and blackpink's _kill this love_. taeyong also bought for chenle an ateez poster, knowing that the younger loved ateez a lot.

"taeyong let's go to mr. pen!" chenle shouts, then points to the shop across on the right.

taeyong sighs, "ah, can we go to coco first? i'm so thirsty!" chenle sighs, then nods.

"fine."

the two both begin to walk over to "coco", a bubble tea-ish store in k-town.

"i'm guessing you want the panda milk tea, right?" taeyong asks. chenle nods, and they begin to request their orders. just a few minutes later, they already got their orders. the shop wasn't too full today.

the two then walk out of the shop, sipping the panda milk tea they bought.

"oh my god, this tastes so good!" chenle exclaims like a sassy 10-year-old girl. taeyong just sighs in disappointment, and walks off to the nearest sidewalk to mr. pen.

"wait up taeyong!" chenle shouted, running to taeyong.

"ah, you're the one being slow, plus acting so sassy on the streets." taeyong says, annoyed by the younger's actions, causing him to pout.

"aw, why won't you forgive me for once?"

"ahem, don't forget you tried to kill me young one." chenle lets out a sigh, and continues walking at the same pace as taeyong.

"who said that tryna kill me was a good idea, when it'd be obvious i'd find out whomst tried quickly. does it look like i have an iq of 1 to you?" taeyong asks, looking at chenle, questioning him.

chenle shook his head, "to be honest, i really meant it as a joke, but it was actually a dare. from _mark._ "

that's when taeyong got the flashback.

he remembered that one night where mark was out, apparently hanging out with his friend, which now he supposes to be chenle.

that same night, he heard lots of laughter coming downstairs from the place he worked at, dolphin laughs, and even a laugh that sounded like mark's.

and then it hit him.

"OHOHO, MARK LEE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING FOR YOU WHEN I GET HOME." taeyong says in his brain, a smirk forming on his lips.

"when i see that smirk, i know something's up." chenle says, crossing his arms.

taeyong lifts his eyebrows, "indeed something's up, a very amazing plan in my mind i'm thinking, and it's _real scary._ "

and that day, taeyong told his plan to chenle, because ohoho, chenle will have part in this plan, don't you worry.

speaking of which, they bought a lot of stationary stuff from mr. pen, chenle using his stuff for school purposes.

now, let's wait and see what'll happen to mark.


	4. big twist?

**OCT.** **3** **, 2019.** **NIGHT.**

taeyong makes a lenny face, looking at chenle. "bitch will never know..." he whispers, looking at mark's window. but then, his face turns into a shocked one.

"what the actual-"

"don't swear taeyong."

taeyong sighs. "alright. so, who's shutting off the fuse. he's in his room doing whatever-the-fuck-dance he's doing."

chenle raises his hand, "i'll do it. carry on with that 'jeff the killer' costume." taeyong nods.

"but you better not scream." he tells chenle. chenle nods, and begins to get into the house using taeyong's spare key.

meanwhile, taeyong's putting on his makeup and all of that liquid latex stuff whatever to make him look like 'jeff the killer'.

he was close to putting on the wig when all of a sudden, his phone vibrates.

then, all the lights go off, and it's visible that mark was confused as hell.

taeyong smirks, puts on the wig, grabs the fake knife, and runs to the house, making sure that his footsteps will be heard by running on the leaves.

but obviously, he can't have mark calling the police.

he rushed into the room, stomping while running his way to mark's room. he could see chenle, who was resting in his room. yep, he was allowed to.

"come out mark~ i won't hurt~," taeyong says, trying his best to mimic 'jeff the killer'. he could hear mark shivering inside the room.

" **he's probably scared** **,** "he thought.

taeyong slowly opens the door and then peaks his head in, making the younger scream. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!!" the younger shouts, tears falling down his eyes. that made taeyong soften. he couldn't stand to see his younger brother cry, he let out a sigh.

"it's taeyong mark." taeyong says.

mark looks up, still shaking. "i'm sorry. you've must've found out that i dared chenle to do such thing." taeyong nods, and takes off the stuff on his face, and goes to hug mark, embracing him.

but then.

**STAB.**


	5. ???

**OCTOBER 31, 2019. HOSPITAL ROOM.**

"kyah!" taeyong shouts, eyes blasting open, looking around, gasping for air.

he looks at his hands, and around the room. " **the hospital?** " he asks in his mind.

suddenly, his vision goes red, and then appears chenle, sitting onto the left.

"chenle?" he asks.

chenle nods, "you really fucked up didn't you?"

taeyong looks at chenle confused, "what do you mean?"

chenle only smirk. his appearance changing from himself to pennywise every 5 seconds.

and at the 10th time, chenle was right beside his hospital bed, holding a knife.

he smirks.

"don't worry taeyong, i'll always be **your creepy nightmare**."


	6. ending 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... gore warning? also, this is the first ending. next chapter is the final one and the separate ending of "your creepy nightmare".

**OCTOBER 31, 2019. HOSPITAL ROOM.**

taeyong woke up, gasping for air, rubbing his forehead.

"that was just a nightmare taeyong, just a nightmare."

the hospital room door opens, revealing chenle.

"what do you want chenle? wanna kill me again? i've already solved the puzzle, so there's no need." taeyong says, death glaring at the younger.

chenle smirks, and holds up his phone.

"life's a bitch sometimes taeyong," chenle begins, "sometimes, we can't decide that fate."

chenle grabs his gun from his pocket, and holds it to his head.

"don't worry again taeyong, you know, when you come back once again, just remember, **_your creepy nightmare is always watching_** **.** "

BANG.

taeyong fell to the ground, dead. blood oozing out of his neck.

chenle sighed at the scene that laid in front of him, he didn't want to do it, but mark was his friend, so he had to.

even though it was wrong. he owed mark though.

suddenly, mark walks into the room. closing and locking the door.

"you did well chenle. no need for the repayment from your father now." mark says, grabbing the gun from chenle's hand.

chenle nods, "thanks. but what do we do with—"

even though the windows were shut, the blinds starting moving chaotically.

taeyong's hand started moving.

he started blinking.

a smirk formed on his lips.

taeyong's body then moved, and then he sat, the body starting to somehow dissipate.

taeyong let out a laugh, smirking at the two shocked younger ones.

"you both are stupid. i may disappear, but that doesn't stop me from haunting you both."

chenle wanted to scream, but it's like his voice was being controlled. same thing for mark, except that he couldn't move at all.

"aw, you both are scared. i showed remorse for both of you, but you both just betrayed me."

chenle was beyond way too scared now, tears started falling down his cheeks.

taeyong laughed, stood up and went to the two scared humans.

"yes, be scared, because..."

taeyong chuckles, grabbing both mark and chenle's chins before fully dissipating.

**"i'm** **_your living nightmare now._ ** **"**


	7. separate ending 2/2 — last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !what happens when taeyong isn't able to solve who was the one trying to kill him!  
> warning: suicide.

**OCTOBER 31, 2019. AT HOME.**

taeyong didn't understand what "5 minutes" meant.

but he was shocked.

it was mark all along.

mark all along planned it.

and he's been reviving all the time.

_happy death day?_

_no._

_happy hallow-death!_

voices rang in his head, making him drop to the floor.

then, he heard someone knock on his door, making him panic.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET IN MY ROOM!"

"there's no point of that taeyong. you'll die either way." a voice said, _mark's voice._

"mark, why are you doing this?!" taeyong shouts, tears flowing down from his eyes.

he could hear mark sigh. "you know taeyong, i really wished i coud keep you alive. but seeing father favor you so much over me and mom, it hurts you know,"

"i wish he'd treat me better, like how he treated you, but that just didn't happen, and there comes chenle, who experienced the same thing, except, he did it differently."

"if you want to know who killed mom and dad, dad killed mom, i killed dad. it was good, but i didn't want to frame you. so instead, i decided to frame your boyfriend, jaehyun."

"obviously, this may be the last time you revive, so, why not end you off here, taeyong?"

he opens the door, chenle smirking beside him.

taeyong's tears fell, but there's a twist.

**_blood._ **

"oh?" mark exclaimed, shocked at the sight.

taeyong smiled, the blood from his eyes still dripping. "what's the point of having you guys kill me off when i can have myself killed?"

he grabs the knife from mark's hands and slits his throat with it.

the other two shocked. they didn't expect this outcome.

taeyong smiled. "it's my last time reviving. i'm glad it ended this way."

and by that, taeyong drops the knife closes his eyes, and drops to the floor,

_dead._

mark was shocked.

he didn't expect it.

actually, he may have expected it, but it was highly unlikely that taeyong would kill himself.

suddenly, he heard laughter, evil laughter that sounded like taeyong's.

even chenle heard it.

" _i'm still haunting you both now._ "

" _cause now, i'm_ ** _your living nightmare._** "

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, this is the final chapter of "your creepy nightmare". before someone asks me—yes, there is a sequel to this fanfiction. the story ended in chapter 6 by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> this work was originally published on wattpad, until i decided to unpublish it to fit some of my anime fics.


End file.
